


Good Morning

by CocotteJenn



Series: Warden Ana Surana - Sad Mages Worldstate [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 09:50:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocotteJenn/pseuds/CocotteJenn
Summary: (Tumblr prompt) An early morning cuddle in camp quickly turns into something else.





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt for @magpiesandmabari: “Do you think they can hear us through the tent?” for Surana/Alistair.

She awakens to the cool light of the early morning sun shining through the flaps of the tent. The camp is silent, save for Oghren's drunken snores and the occasional notes of a bird’s call. The day is promising to be beautiful and, if only for a minute, Ana forgets that they have a Blight to contend with. Alistair stirs beside her and wraps his strong arms around her. She smiles to herself as she slides closer to him, enveloping herself in the warmth of his embrace. His eyes open slowly, blinking a few times to try to adjust to the morning light.

“Good morning,” she says quietly, running a hand through his unkempt hair.

“Morning,” he answers sleepily as he starts to drop slow, lazy kisses at the base of her neck, sending shivers down her spine. She gasps, and that seems to spark his interest. He captures her lips between his in a long, burning kiss. 

His hands slip under her shirt, caressing her breasts as his mouth travels down her jaw, nipping his way down to her collarbone. Increasingly aware of his intentions, Ana lets out a delighted whimper. Alistair slowly lifts her shirt out of the way to replace his wandering hands with his warm lips, lavishing her breasts with hungry kisses. She abandons herself completely to the heat of his touch as he descends further down her body until he reaches the juncture between her legs.

He slides his hands gently up her thighs to part them and dips his head down. His tongue glides over her folds in a painstakingly slow lap. He teases her clit with tender licks and light suctions, stoking a fire deep inside of her. She feels the gentle caress of his tongue on her flesh sending small jolts of pleasure through her core and shivers

“Maker, please…” she breathes, almost begging for more.

Soft sighs escape her lips as Alistair continues his sensual torture. Then he changes his rhythm. His mouth moves against her faster and faster, and she starts moaning. Loudly. Perhaps a little louder than usual because he stops in his tracks and raises his head to look at her.

“Do you think they can hear us through the tent?” he asks in a worried whisper.

Leliana’s giggles answer his question for her. “Yes, we can.”

“I don’t care,” Ana sighs, grabbing a fistful of his hair to push his head back down between her legs. “Just keep going.”

“At your service.”

His tongue resumes its dance around her clit, licking and sucking until it drives her wild. He looks up, straight into her eyes, and the lustful look he gives her is what ends her. She grasps at the covers around her, her back arching, her toes curling. Her orgasm is loud, long and intense. There is no doubt she just awakened whoever had yet to rise. And perhaps even half of Thedas.

Alistair’s head emerges from between her thighs, a deeply satisfied grin carved across his handsome face. “Judging by your reaction, I assume it was good, right?” he murmurs, pulling himself back up to kiss her.

“You were wonderful.” She pulls him into another passionate kiss. “Absolutely wonderful.”

“If you two are quite finished,” Wynne's stern voice carries through the camp, “we will be leaving shortly.”


End file.
